1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a merchandise security device, and more particularly to a security device for simultaneously locking a plurality of garments or other articles of merchandise on a single rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The theft of merchandise, such as garments, from public places is a chronic problem to which no entirely satisfactory solution has been found. A number of anti-theft devices have been devised for use in restaurants, cloak rooms, clothing stores and the like. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 610,372 to Sanford; U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,351 to Paskell; U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,181 to Frank; U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,885 to Minor: U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,144 to Webster; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,948 to Strang. Although each of the devices illustrated in the above-mentioned patents is able to provide the desired security, there are a number of reasons why the use of these inventions generally have not met with wide acceptance.
In the first place, most such devices are unduly complicated and cumbersome and therefore the time and difficulty required in using them is too great to be acceptable. Secondly, such devices are often very costly and therefore are not justified even though the reduction of the theft of garments may result. Finally in an establishment like a clothing store it is highly inconvenient to unlock each item of merchandise whenever a customer wishes to try it on or examine it and then re-lock it after he is finished and then perhaps unlock and re-lock additional garments or other articles from the same rack for the same customer. In addition, when a number of customers and salesmen are on the floor the confusion and difficulties are compounded by this sort of apparatus. The result has been that stores for the most part have not invested in such equipment even though the theft of merchandise continues and increases at an alarmingly high rate. With smaller merchandise, such as radios and the like, it is often necessary to keep it in a locked cabinet from which it must be removed whenever a customer wishes to examine it. This procedure is troublesome and unsatisfactory to both the customer and the sales personnel.